La imprimación para Embry
by Kary-Wolf
Summary: Embry está convencido de que la imprimación es una chafada, por mucho que lo escuche en los pensamientos de la manada, no encuentra coherente la idea de que su vida penda una chica. ¿Qué pasara si él encuentra la magia que significa imprimarse?


**Hola, que tal, aquí yo wolfgirl, con un nuevo fic lobuno, pero esta vez de Embry. Ya lo sé, dirán que es muy fome este chico, pero me fascina igual. xD**

**Disclaimers: **los personajes, ambientes y toda esa voladita son de Meyer, ella es la genio que invento a estos lobitos. ^.^

**Summary: **Embry está convencido de que la imprimación es una chafada, por mucho que lo escuche en los pensamientos de la manada, no encuentra coherente la idea de que su vida penda una chica. ¿Qué pasara si él encuentra la magia que significa imprimarse? Mal Summary.

* * *

**La imprimación para Embry.**

**Embry:**

Esa mañana me levanté con pocas ganas de hacer mi turno. Por suerte ese día las cosas no estaban tan chungas, así que los turnos eran más cortos y teníamos más tiempo para la vida privada.

Pero Jacob, Quil… y todos los imprimados, ventilaban su vida privada con sus chicas y ¡puaj! _Soy un lobo vale, no un oso come miel… _me refiero a que sus pensamientos eran lo bastante dulces como para dejarme asqueado con lo empalagosos que eran. Si quería algo dulce me tragaría una peli de esas bien románticas de Romeo y Julieta, o lo más fácil: tragarme el kilo de azúcar que mamá guardaba en la cocina.

Yo era el _único_ que encontraba que la imprimación no era nada guay, y digo el único, pues Seth dice que eso es muy bello, hermoso y bla, bla, bla… y que pronto me tocará a mí y también a él, y que sabré que ese sentimiento es mágico y de nuevo bla, bla… _¡Vaya! Y yo pensaba que ese crío tenía bien formado su criterio._

Había quedado con los chicos –Jacob y Quil –de pasar una tarde en la playa de la reserva; habíamos tomado esa decisión ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos como amigos "normales" –que divertido era hablar de lo normal que éramos –y que Sam haya acortado los turnos nos daba tiempo para pasarla como antes.

Iba caminando por la orilla de la playa, en donde las rocas no pudieran lastimar mis pies descalzos, porque la verdad se me hacia una lata ir a casa y vestirme decente solo para juntarme con mis amigos, que naturalmente no podrían opacarme con su "elegancia". _¡Oh! Jeje, qué buen chiste._

Bufé al ver la escena que tenía frente a mí, y no era para menos: ahí estaban Jacob y Quil con sus respectivas "chicas", si así se le podía llamar a un par de bebes que aún comían papilla. Bueno, Nessie no era ese caso, Jacob ya me había contado –bueno la verdad es que leí sus pensamientos mientras hacíamos nuestro turno juntos –que odiaba la comida humana. Y, ¡Dios! ya sabía la mitad de la vida de Nessie y Claire, bueno, aunque en realidad la sabía toda ya que eran solo cortas vidas de bebés. Yo digo que la vida de Renésmee es mucho más interesante.

Torcí el gesto al llegar en donde se encontraban ellos.

–¡¿Qué hay men?! –saludó Quil, aún encantado viendo a Claire correr.

–¿No se suponía que íbamos a realizar estupideces en equipo de "tres"? –enfaticé la última parte.

–Lo siento Embry –se disculpó Jake. Observo a Nessie para cerciorarse de que estuviera lo bastante lejos para no escuchar, y prosiguió en susurros –. Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Nessie. Bella me pidió que la distrajera mientras preparaban la fiesta. Y pues, la verdad, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de pasar un día con Nessie aquí en la Push.

Rodé los ojos para fija mi mirada en Quil.

–Pues… pensé que estaría bien que Claire pudiera jugar con Renésmee –se excusó.

–Pues a Emily no le gustará nada que Claire termine siendo el almuerzo de Nessie –mascullé entre dientes.

–¡Oye Embry! Nessie es lo bastante inteligente para saber que los humanos están prohibidos en su dieta –saltó Jacob de inmediato.

Eso era lo malo de meterse con la imprimación de uno de tus mejores amigos, la defendían fuera correcto o no, lo que este en discusión a cerca de ella.

Me senté junto a Jacob que miraba embobado mirando a Nessie correr junto a Claire. Y Quil no lo hacia nada mal tampoco. No sabía si soportaría estar un minuto más con estos melosos, en verdad yo ya hacia bastante soportando sus pensamientos dulzones como para verlos en acción.

La verdad no comprendía de qué se trataba la imprimación, por mucho que me explicaran; como por ejemplo Billy: él decía que la imprimación era encontrarse con una chica que pudiera dar herencia, o sea, lobos más fuertes. Esa explicación iba netamente de lo de la fuerza. Por otro lado, Jake decía que era como la magia, sentías la necesidad de estar junto a ella y protegerla. Y por mi lado, pensaba que era un tipo de capricho que a uno se le antoja, y luego le da por darle todo lo que quiere a la chica; o algún tipo de embrujo.

Estaba seguro que la imprimación no era amor, y por supuesto, yo prefería encontrar el amor normalmente, enamorándome de una chica y ella de mí, aunque nunca llegaría a los límites a los cuales llegaban los imprimados.

–¿Qué pasa Embry? –inquirió Jake.

–Pasa, Jake… que no entiendo de que va esto.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–En verdad no tienen ojos para otras chicas, de hecho podríamos salir con algunas chicas y…

–Lo siento Embry –me interrumpió Quil –, las demás chicas no tienen rostro para mí, solo existe Claire…

–A mí me pasa igual –concibió Jacob.

Se me vino una de esas ideas que salen en las caricaturas, de esas que te prenden la ampolleta. Busqué en los bolsillos de mis jeans algo que hace mucho tiempo Jacob, Quil y yo habíamos guardado en señal de amistad. Bueno, era lo bastante estúpido, pero pensé que serviría para formarme una idea de que enfermedad les asechaba a estos chicos.

–¿Qué piensan de esto? –pregunté mostrándole el calendario de bolsillo donde aparecía una rubia en pose provocativa solo vestida con un bikini.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

–Embry, te dije que las demás chicas no son nada para mí. No les encuentro el encanto…

Quil asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Vamos! Chicos ¿no dijeron que no le veían el rostro a las chicas? pues yo creo que a estas chicas no hay que mirarles el rostro para encontrarle el encanto –dije, tapando con mi dedo el rostro de la rubia.

–Embry…

Me incorporé para mirarlos a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

–No puedo creer que lleves eso en tus vaqueros –bromeó Jake.

–Si, no hagas cosas malas con esa foto, Dios te mira –siguió Quil, estallando en risas junto a Jake.

Me alejé al trote de ese par de enfermos.

–¡Jódanse, enfermos macabeos*! –les grité.

Entre en fase cuando me adentré en el bosque para llegar más rápido a casa, tenía que vestirme como una persona civilizada. Pensaba ir a Seattle, pero preferí Forks. Estaba buscando algo, no sabía qué, sólo seguí mi instinto y a dónde mis pies me llevaban no importaba en ese minuto.

Cuando me dí cuenta, estaba buscando algo en Forks, no sé qué, pero debía buscarlo. Caminé mientras miraba a los adolescentes pasar para allá y para acá. No cabía en ese lugar lleno de chicos jóvenes –afuera del instituto –la verdad es que no contrastaba para nada, por mucho que tuviera 16 años no me parecía en nada a los jóvenes de esa edad.

_¡Oh, estúpido Embry! ¿Acaso tenías envidia de los chicos de la manada? ¿Querías sentir como era la imprimación? ¡Estabas buscando tu imprimación!_

Me sentí como un idiota. Me quedé ahí parado entre toda la multitud joven, naturalmente yo desentonaba entre ellos con mi estatura.

No sé cual era mi actitud, no sabía qué parecía ¿un loco? Pues llegó una chica a preguntarme como me encontraba. Era baja, bueno aunque la mayoría eran bajitas a mi lado, llevaba ropa casual y un enorme bolso, que supuse era para los cuadernos del instituto.

–¿Estás bien? –insistió de nuevo.

La miré fijamente, como un idiota, ya parecía un maniático acosador mirándola de esa manera.

Entonces me pregunté ¿Cómo se sentiría la imprimación cuando llegara?

Detrás de la chica bajita llegó una aún más bajita, su tono de piel era pálido, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran color avellana. Esbozaba una sonrisa, iba dirigida a mí, lo supe. Era ella. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando nuestras miradas hicieron contacto. Empecé a olvidar mis deberes con los otros, mis amigos, mi madre, la manada… _nada_ ¡absolutamente nada! Era más importante que ella, haría todo por ella, cumpliría todos sus caprichos tan sólo por verla sonreír. La protegería, el lazo que me unía era más fuerte que todo, nada me separaría de ella, nada me haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a mi amor a ella, que era un amor puro que sólo buscaba su felicidad.

Ahora sólo existía porque ella lo hacía, solo respiraba porque ella respiraba, sólo seguía vivo para protegerla y quererla, para que ella nunca sufriera; si debía alejarme de ella lo haría si eso la hacia feliz… nunca perdería la oportunidad de preguntarle si quería ser mi novia…

… pero antes debía explicarle todo, no se podía ocultar la verdad a nuestra chica… debía decirle lo que era para mí… pero antes debía decirle a la manada. Se suponía que lo ideal era imprimarse con alguien de la reserva ¿Había algo de mal en que fuera de Forks? Pero no importaba la opinión de nadie más que no fuera ella.

* * *

_**Notas: **__¡Eh! ¿Les ha gustado el one-shot? Según lo que sabía Embry no estaba imprimado… la verdad es que se me ocurrió imprimarlo con… quién-sabe-quién, pero la inventé en el momento en que escribía la parte en que buscaba su imprimación._

_**Espero les haya gustado y si tiene algo malo me lo dicen, ¿vale?.**__ Creo que tenía algo de OCC ¿o no? Es que la verdad pienso que Embry piensa así._

***Macabeo:** para los que no saben, que supongo, son muchos, se refiere a un hombre que le obedece en todo a su novia. Este es el significado con el cual empleé esta palabra.


End file.
